jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Cargo Train
Overview Trains are the most recent destination for robbing. It is usually a 2-12 car freight train consisting of two permanent engines and randomly generated carts. For example, a train may have a lot of boxcars to rob or no boxcars at all. It is "driven" by a photo of Maplestick, and it never stops until it reaches the end tunnel. It takes 3 Hours Game Time (2 minutes) for the train to re-spawn after it teleports players to Train Station #2 and goes into the second tunnel. Trains can have different sizes which affects how difficult they are to land on. Currently, the developers are experimenting with shorter trains (usually three or four boxcars long) and its possible that this will be permanent. The train can only be robbed if you: have a Helicopter, a big vehicle like the SWAT Van, find a ledge or overpass to jump on top, or if you jump on the blue cars with the tallest ledges to jump off of and find a red boxcar to rob. As of now, trains are in the Beta stages due to them being extremely buggy. According to the developers, it will be improved in January when a Roblox Physics update comes out, and for the time being, they have advised the use of VIP servers for those who want to experience train robbing as smoothly as possible. The train begins its journey around the map in the tunnel near the "Camping Cops” Easter Egg and continues around the map until it finally reaches the tunnel near the Gas Station. Robbing Procedure Robbing the train is now much easier with the latest bug fix update that Badimo has released. Important to note, you have approximately one minute to rob the train and you'll be teleported out if you don't escape in time. The best place to escape is at the Gas Station, even if you didn't collect the maximum money in time, jump out at the Gas Station immediately or you will get teleported to a nearby station without your money. Also, it's possible to glitch and fly out without opening the door but still try to collect money. Here's the procedure: # Find a bridge or a ledge to jump on top of the train. (The absolute best place to start robbing the train is on the roof of the tunnel that the train first comes out of; if you climb the nearby mountain you can fall/climb onto the tunnel and simply wait for the train to come so you can jump onto it as soon as it enters the map. Another option is to use a motorcycle or a car to match the speed of the train to open the door to a red boxcar while it's moving, and rob it that way. The best bridge is the one near the main intersection in the city.) #*Using a helicopter is recommended, as you can fly over the train and drop onto the red boxcar easily. #*You can also find the blue boxcar, jump onto the yellow ledge and then on to the top - this allows for robbing the train more than once. # Find a red boxcar. Open the top door or the side door and enter the boxcar. Recommended to crouch and get in. # Breach the vault and collect money. A normal player without any gamepasses can get $1500 Money per robbery, players with the VIP Gamepass can get a total of $4800 if they have the "Upgraded Duffel Bag" which gives you $4000. # BEFORE the train reaches the end of the track, open the boxcar side-door and ESCAPE! If you don't escape before you reach a tunnel you'll be teleported to a mini-train station near the train's exit tunnel portal, without your money. Fortunately, the ATV spawns here. Robbing the Train More Than Once Another known "trick" for the Train is having the ability to rob it twice. Now, for this to happen, a few things need to happen first. For this method to be the most effective, you need to be jumping onto the train as SOON as it spawns into the map, which is at the tunnel in the desert. If there is a red boxcar, and then a light blue cart, and then a red boxcar again, this allows you to rob the train twice. The light blue cart has yellow edges that stick out, meaning you can jump on the edges and then jump on the roof of the train again to go rob the 2nd red boxcar. So you'd need to rob the red boxcar before the blue cart, jump out of the red boxcar, hop on the blue cart, and then rob the other red boxcar that is AFTER the red boxcar. The problem is with reduced train lengths, it is less likely to see players robbing the train twice. Another way to rob the train twice needs 2 people and is very effective. First off you need 2 red boxcars One after the other. First off one player opens the top of the train and opens the vault while the other player(s) stand on top of the area where the vault is. Once the player(s) on top rob they jump or walk to the next red boxcar open it and breach the vault to rob that one too. While the first robber walks from the vault in the first red boxcar to the opposite end of the train and walk around till they get the money and once the money is received they go back to the opposite wall of the vault toward the other player(s) and the player will be able to rob the second red boxcar as well. Here is an example Glitches * Sometimes E-Prompt won’t appear. * Sometimes you can’t get money in train. * Sometimes, the train will glitch you out if you get on the train/red boxcar * After the Ready Player One Update,Some trains respawn with only 1 Red boxcar with a lock box. Trivia * The train arrives at the city police station bridge at 4:00am And somewhere between 10:00 and 11:00am * The train is still quite glitchy, as there is still a rare chance for you to go flying through to another cart. Quite frankly,' due to problems with ROBLOX itself.' * The train is quite slow in Jailbreak, but when the trailer came out, people thought the train was fast, thus the truth was revealed. * This was the 2nd most requested feature added to Jailbreak, while Weather being 1st. * When you rob the train you get a $2000 total bounty. You receive $500 bounty for breaching the vault and another $1500 for escaping successfully with money. This is different with VIP servers, as you will get a $500 bounty for breaching the vault, and $150 for escaping the train * Police are not notified when robbing the train, making it desirable for criminals who have large bounties and are afraid of cops looking for them in the city (even though they’ll gain a huge increase in bounty by robbing train carriages anyway). * Asimo3089 added a function where the prompt to open the door or vault doesn’t appear. In replying to a tweet, he says "This isn't a bug. You can't rob all trains“. This may not apply to everyone, so someone else might have the prompt to open it and you can rob it with them. * There is a glitch where you can receive money on top of the box cart or next to it. * The train was really laggy when it was first added to the game and it is not uncommon to see the train shaking badly and people being flung off the train. However an update a few days later made the train a lot more stable so fewer people would be flung off. * You can get killed by standing in front of the train, or driving into the train in a car (sometimes not everybody in the car gets killed) even though it is slow and laggy. * Another way to rob the train is by using an ATV to get to the spawn. You need to drive it to the place the train spawns, and drive backwards to do the ATV climbing glitch. Then when you are high enough, jump on to the gray ledge above. Then wait there for the train to come, and you'll have higher chances of robbing it twice. * If you park your car in front of the train, the car will be sent flying and it will be terribly glitched. * If you stand at the tunnel at the start of the train, you will hear a horn before the train comes out of the tunnel. * Sometimes the train does not have a red boxcar so you cannot rob the train. * No vehicle in the game can stop the train from reaching its destination. * This feature was added along with new vehicles, a new location (Train Station 2), a new type of safe (The Vault/Tier #6), and snow map and weather. * Occasionally, trains without red boxcarts in them will be called "Bust Trains," or "Diesels." * When trains were first added, they only gave $500 per heist. This was changed to $1500 shortly after. * When asimo3089, one of the developers of Jailbreak, was testing the game, he confirmed that trains are now roughly 2x shorter, to cut down on lag and glitches. It has since made red carts less common, and trains even more glitchy. * The Train is one of the places you can rob because cops ignore the Train for most of the time. So its a very non-risky way to grind cash. * Parking a Helicopter in front of the tunnel adjacent to the Criminal Base will glitch out the train, causing the engines and the first train cars to fly straight up, but will reset and continue, glitching out the Helicopter as well and sometimes even putting the Helicopter under the map. * Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay